


Summertime, fate, and other things you can't have

by Ruubix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has Foreign accent syndrome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), I might have his ghost haunt Shiro though lol, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith has Aspergers, Keith is on the spectrum, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Music now included, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, adam's death is in the past, and bad migraines, no graphic flashbacks I promise just a sad mention here and there, short chapters sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruubix/pseuds/Ruubix
Summary: Keith takes his "moments" seriously, unfortunately, he has one while Shiro meets his online girlfriend at the park so it's inevitably interrupted.Lance can't heck'n believe his "dream boy" is real; no seriously the boy from his dreamscapes IS REAL!Shiro just wants this to go well, Allura seems as nice as she was online and as beautiful!Allura thinks this couldn't have gone better Shiro is dreamy and his brother is Lance's dream boy.





	1. Dreams are just memories you’ve forgot

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/eKKdy4ucD7Y

The warmth of the last summer sunshine warmed his skin; as he breathed deeply in, taking this moment in. It was like many other moments in his life. He was alone for one, but this moment felt different, special, maybe because he was hyper-aware of it. So, he savoured the feeling of the mint-like breeze, the warmth on his skin, and the feeling of springy grass under his body; as he lay there his head pillowed by his favourite jacket.

All too soon the moment ended and all he felt was the chill of a shadow blocking the sunshine. He opened one eye expecting a cloud but got an annoyance instead. His peaceful self-turned to his more recognizable frowning one.

“Shiro you're eclipsing the sun, stop.”

Shiro didn't stop. He stood there grinning instead. The only movement he made was the raise of his right eyebrow.

“Since when does my little brother, a vampire enjoy sunlight?”

“I'm not a vampire Shiro we've been over this.”

they had. There was even a PowerPoint presentation involved. Keith kicked at Shiro's feet to punctuate this.

“I was having a moment. And you ruined it.”

Shiro’s left eyebrow joined its treacherous twin. And Keith frowned now with more effort. Deciding he would never get that moment back; he got up with a hand on his knee while giving Shiro a casual leg sweep on the way up. He clicked his tongue when Shiro inevitably dodged and smiled brighter.

“Aren’t you going to ask why I'm bothering you with the risk of a painful death?” Keith did not want to ask. But the look Shiro was giving him said I will never leave you alone until you ask. And Keith did not look forward to being stalked by his brother for the rest of his life.

“What”

Shiro's grin widens as he looks to the side and gestures to the left. 

“I just thought you should know that I met a pretty girl-"   
“And this is relevant to me how?”  
“And. Her overprotective younger brother has been staring at you since he saw you.”   
Shiro sounds like the way cotton candy tastes. As if this was a joyous rare event. Well, it was, but not like that. People rarely take interest in Keith but someone staring is not exactly something to sound like a festival snack over.

“Great so I've been stared at while I was having my moment and then my brother ruins my moment to tell me about it. I'm seriously wondering why I bothered coming with you to the park.”

Shiro pouts. He does. It's ridiculous the guy is in his 30s. And it's confusing, because why? Which makes Keith wrinkle his nose.

“Come on Keith don't be like that. Come say hi! I'm sure he wants to be friends. You said the other day that you want more friends, right?”

Shiro sadly does have a point. And is now nudging his shoulder with his own.

“Are you sure the guy isn't just dissociating or something? Or he saw a cool bird fly overhead? Or a flying lion-

“Keith please. Just say hi. For me? I really like Allura and he stopped looking like he was going to throw hands as soon as he saw you and I mentioned you were like my little brother here for moral support like he was.”

Keith let's out a gasp of air. Keith couldn't win this. This let Keith be antisocial game. Not when the man who helped him transition from foster care brought out the “for me" and the puppy dog eyes. Keith swears that Shiro turns into an Akita magically every time.

“Fine.” Keith drawls and pokes a finger at Shiro's chest, “But! you owe me food.”

Shiro freaking beams and Keith has to cover his eyes. Keith tilts his head gesturing for Shiro to lead the way. The sooner this was over the sooner he could go home.  
\-----------

Lance could not Heck’n believe it! This Shiro guy's brother was the quiznak’n guy from his freak’n dreams. Ew not like that. Well lance kinda wishes...

ANYWAY. The dude in the grass looking like a freaking cat sunning his freaking self. Was the freaking dude who keeps invading his dreamscapes!

In some dreams they're childhood friends growing up together, others they're rivals, or comrades, or or even dating? The last one is hard to tell because Lance is a touchy person so maybe it's more of the first type of relationship.

ANYWAY. No matter the “genre” or “relationship” they have in his dreams one thing never changes. That guy is always there. And Lance would be lying if he told himself that he wasn't at least a little attached. Like he had at least a fat squish (or bromance if he was going to be hetero about it) on the dream dude. And who wouldn't after “living” thousands of dream lives with another person.

Sooo it's very very absolutely reasonable why he was freaking out at this trying time. More so because he had been having these dreams since he was a smol kiddo and had never had much of a filter and tended to overshare. Soooo Allura totally had a knowing smirk currently. The fact that he had drawn that dude’s face all his life in his sketchbooks and his sis was a snoop did NOT heck’n help.

So yeah. More freaking out. Oh. And guess what. Dream dude. Keith, Lance remembers easily. Is now headed over towards him with Shiro pushing him over. Lance wishes he remembered how calm felt like. Or at least how to turn off the redness that was absolutely covering his ears.


	2. Stop Error of my ways. Is there a quick fix?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon meets the sun and bubblegum & cotton candy have a giggle about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/gC6qOrmZIpk

Keith looks up through his bangs and shoves his hands in his jacket's pockets. He'd somehow managed to sling it on while Shiro pushed him over to this gazebo wood cover thing the park offered as shade for its picnic tables.

Okay, so that guy was definitely staring at Keith. And Keith was getting weird vibes from him to boot. Not necessarily bad vibes, but like kiwi tasting like strawberry vibes. Like something wasn't quite right? Like the flavour was off but not bad? Now Keith was just confusing himself with food comparisons. 

By the time Keith collected his thoughts Shiro had pushed (half dragged) Keith to stand directly across from the guy. He wasn't bad to look at. But he was seriously distracting with his constant fidgeting.

He hadn’t spoken a word yet, but Keith felt that he could count on him to be a loud person. Maybe not loud? But full of life, Flavor? More like movement and emotion. Especially with the way he was waving his hands around earlier wanting to throw hands with Shiro. Yes, Keith had glanced. Yes, Keith wasn’t as blind to the outside world as it seemed.

Keith snapped out of reverie when a tan hand stuttered into his reach.

“H-hi! Th-the name’s Lance! Lance McClain.”

Was Keith supposed to shake his hand? Keith didn’t get the whole touching thing people did. Especially the whole grasping each-others hands thing.

“Uhhh the name’s Keith? Can we fist bump instead? Sorry…”

“Oh! Um Sure! N-no problem”

After an awkward three seconds of fist-bumping. Is Lance usually like this he seems…Broken? Did he break him? He did look a bit blue screen of deathy…

Allura gratefully jumped in.

“So, Lance how long are going to look longing at poor Keith’s confused eyes? And not let your poor older sister get a closer look at her possible, one day, brother-in-law, Huh?”

Allura drags Lance backwards, flicks his forehead lightly, and gives Keith a bright smile and a wink. All in one swift move.

“Hi, Keith! Nice to meet your acquaintance. Want to grab a bite to eat? I’m pretty sure either Shiro eat a bear or he’s hungry. And I’m feeling quite peckish myself.”

Keith makes a small smile back. If Shiro was Cotton candy earlier, Allura was definitely bubble gum now. Elastic, sweet, and swift like the pop of a bubble.

Shiro gives a small laugh at the words “brother-in-law” and gives Keith a look he has to interpret as “omgisn’tshegreat”. Keith gives a slow tilted nod in her direction. People who taste like sweets were usually the best people to be around. And Allura seems genuinely nice, seems to make his brother happy, and he really could go for some food right then.

He'll have to puzzle out the whole "Lance" thing later but he was fond of puzzles, kiwis, and people who didn't ask why he didn't want to shake hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on DBZ  
> Feel my Wrath and Extreme Self-doubt


End file.
